SongFic
by kitkatyobaril-chan
Summary: Well, it's a songfic!


**portuguese emo - I'm back well this is a weird songfic that has everybody in it, even the akatsuki.**

**sasuke - Ya, and we have a guest friend.**

**hinata - Well here she is the one, the only... kitkatyobaril!!**

**kitkatyobaril - Oi, so heres the disclaimer, HEY ANNOUNCER GUY!!**

**the announcer guy - portuguese emo DOESN'T own Naruto or the songs. **

**&**

One evening Sakura and Tenten were walking down, they were having a very interesting conversation about whether the Uchiha knew how to sing or not.

"Serously Tenten, Sasuke couldn't sing even if his life was on the line."

"Well then lets do a karioke contests and see? "

"Fine!"

After that the two went of to warn the others about it. They sent out letters that said:

Want to try out your voice come to Konohas Karioke contest.

At 7:00, on Saturday

See ya there!! XD

Saturday

"Well Ten do you think anyone will come? " asked Sakura while preparing the other stuff, just then the door bell rang and louds of people enter. They all greeted each other and sat down. Sakura had bought an EVIL light that when it landed on people they would have to sing. So as the light went around it landed on Ino.

"Crap, well better get this over with." whined a 'not so' happy Ino.

_**Yeah,  
It's officially the biggest midget in the game.  
I dunno.  
Make way for the S.O.V.**_

_**Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!  
Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!**_

_**I'm fat, I need a diet.  
No, in fact I'm just here lying  
And I ain't got the biggest breast-s-s, but I write all the best disses.  
I got hairy armpits, but I don't walk around like this.  
I wear a big baggy t-shirt that hides that nasty shit.  
Ugh!  
Never had my nails done.  
Bite them down until they're numb.  
I'm the one with the non-existent bum,  
Now I don't really give a...Ugh!  
I'm missing my shepherd's pie  
Like a high maintenance chick missin' her diamonds.  
I'm missin' my clippers lighters.  
Now bow down to your royal highness.  
No! I don't own a corgi.  
Had the hamster - it died 'cause I ignored it.  
Go on then, go on report me,  
I'm English, try and deport me!**_

_**Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!**_

_**Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!**_

_**I'm that funky little monkey with the tiniest ears.  
I don't like drinking fancy champy,  
I'll stick wit Heineken beers.  
Whoops, might burp in ya face,  
A little unlady-like,  
What can I say?  
Well oh gosh I'm not posh, me, I wear odd socks.  
I do what I'm doing, yeah!  
So everybody's entitled to opinions,  
I open my mouth and shit I got millions.  
I'm the middle kid, the riddle kid,  
I'll make you giggle till your sick  
Cause my nose jiggles while I spit.  
Yeah I do have some stories  
And its true I want all the glory.  
Go on then, come on support me,  
I'm English, try and deport me!**_

_**Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!  
Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!**_

_**Love me or hate me  
Love me or hate me**_

_**So I can't dance and I really can't sing.  
I can only do one thing,  
And that's be Lady Sovereign!  
So I can't dance and I really can't sing.  
I can only do one thing,  
And that's be Lady Sovereign!**_

_**Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!**_

_**Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!**_

_**Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!**_

_**Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!**_

_**Love me or hate me  
Love me or hate me  
Love me or hate me  
I can only do one thing,  
And that's be Lady Sovereign!**_

_**Love me or hate me  
Love me or hate me  
Love me or hate me  
I can only do one thing,  
And that's be Lady Sovereign!**_

The song had finally ended. Ino got a loud roar of approval from the crowd.

"Arigatou," she said into the microphone. She jumped, gracefully, down from the stage. She walked over and sat down. Then Sakura got on stage.

" Well next is ... "

&

portuguese emo - see ya!

All : REVEIW


End file.
